


until then

by ongjeolmi



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light Angst, M/M, Ongniel, Post-Break Up, ambiguous - Freeform, when can i start writing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongjeolmi/pseuds/ongjeolmi
Summary: Daniel loves Seongwu until the end of time, and Seongwu would too, if he knew how to.





	until then

It was raining outside. The raindrops slapped against the windowpane, rhythmic in its randomosity. Seongwu rolled the blinds up. The skyline always did become more beautiful when it rained, bright city lights smoggy in the mist.

 

He wondered what the weather was like in Tokyo now. It was probably sunny since Daniel was there. He seemed to bring sunshine wherever he went. If Daniel was here with him now, he would smile so bright the sun would come out from behind the clouds.

 

Next to him, the alarm on his phone started buzzing. Daniel had set it for him so he wouldn’t forget to take his pills. He didn't like taking them because they made him drowsy and made everything feel surreal, but the doctor had insisted. Silencing the alarm, he unscrewed the medicine bottle and popped two purple capsules into his mouth.

 

He still remembered the day Daniel moved in, with his giant suitcase and ginger kitten he called Peter (after peter parker in Spiderman. Daniel told him with a straight face that if he had known Peter was female he would have named her Mary Jane instead.) He had filled the wardrobe with his collection of plaid shirts in all the colours available, but ended up wearing Seongwu’s hoodies anyway.

 

Daniel made great sunny-side ups. On the days he managed to get up earlier than Seongwu he would make breakfast and the pinging sound of the toaster would wake Seongwu up. They both liked their coffee the same way, black with a stick of sugar. When they ate at Macs they kept the sachets of tomato sauce and Daniel would squeeze funny faces on his sunny-side ups with the sauce.

 

“Hey, hyung,” He would say, with his morning hair sticking up everywhere, “this looks like you.”

 

Seongwu missed eating with him. He still ordered from Macdonalds for his fast food fix, but the sauce packets were piling up in the fridge.

 

On evenings after work, they would sit at opposite ends of the couch with the television on, their ankles crossed together. Most of the times they watched Seongwu’s favourite comedies and variety shows, but occasionally they binged the romance dramas that Daniel adored.

 

He could see it now, so clearly, Daniel smiling his familiar eye-smiles at him from across the couch. Daniel pulling him closer. Daniel kissing him softly, hand resting on the curve of his neck. The kisses tasted like September, slow and quiet, the way the autumn leaves turned from yellow to orange and fell to the ground. I love you forever, you know that right? He would say and Seongwu would smile against his lips and kiss him some more.

 

Eternity was a concept he couldn't believe in. He still remembered the day Daniel moved out of the house. He had left the spare keys on the kitchen table on his way out. Seongwu watched him walk out the door. He liked to think they both had red-rimmed eyes but that wasn’t the case. Daniel just looked tired. At the door he hesitated for half a second, but the moment passed quickly; the wheels of his luggage bumped over the little arch on the floor and he was gone.

 

The apartment was silent.

 

Outside, the rain got heavier. Seongwu curled up on the bed, pulling the covers up. He closed his eyes, and tried to fall asleep.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so short it's really more of a drabble. at this point i'm just writing whatever and treating ao3 like my personal fic dump so if you read this thank you and as always i'd love to read your review! also if anyone wants i could write daniel's pov of this.


End file.
